


Pokémon Journey

by Golork



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fighting, Gen, Minor Injuries, Mystery Dungeon World, Pokemon, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golork/pseuds/Golork
Summary: A human wakes up as pokémon in a world where only pokémon live and learns of recent events that may lead the world into great danger. He ends up doing what he can to help and makes many friends and allies along the way while also encountering many dangerous situations and enemies.





	1. Before Things Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human wakes up as pokémon in a world where only pokémon live and learns of recent events that may lead the world into great danger. He ends up doing what he can to help and makes many friends and allies along the way while also encountering many dangerous situations and enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... a story all about a pokémon saving their world from catastrophe? 
> 
> How original right?
> 
> Well hopefully the story itself will be something new, maybe, possibly, we'll have to wait and see if it even gets off the ground first.

I first see nothing but darkness, typical start to waking up, but as I lay there I quickly begin to notice several things. One, I wasn't laying down at all. In fact I noticed that my body didn't feel normal. In fact... I couldn't feel my body at all. I open my "eyes" only to see that I was in a weird space of ever changing colours. It was the most surreal scene I had ever seen in my entire life. Like I was dreaming yet not. I tried to look around only to realize why I felt so weird. I didn't have a body which made me question several hundred things immediately. 

I couldn't even process any of this before I heard a voice in my head-er being? "Welcome. We have been searching for humans worthy of helping us." The voice was clear to hear yet at the same time heavily distorted. I couldn't tell if it were a male or female's voice and it didn't have any form of accent I could recognize. I couldn't even tell how old they possibly were. I tried to answer back but my voice would not come out, no matter how hard I tried. "Please remain calm. We know you must have more questions than you could possibly ask. But please, things will become clear soon enough."

Well it wasn't like I could argue now could I? "Now, we would normally ask you a few questions to help determined the perfect body for you to use in this journey. But the crisis has become to great and we do not have the same amount of power and freedom as we usually do. So we'll have to leave it all up the hands of fate to see what you will become. Know that you will become a pokémon and as you do you will hopefully become a hero."

I was shocked to say the least, my reaction being along the lines of 'Wait what?! Slow down there, me a hero!? I mean I'd be flattered to become one but this is all so sudden...' "We would explain more to you. However once you enter the pokémon world you won't be able too... remember certain things." huh? Wait... are they saying? "Now go forth and goodluck. May Arceus's fortune smile upon you."

Just like that darkness consumed me as I felt like I was falling. Falling down and falling deep into unconsciousness...

_**Somewhere, Time Unknown** _

"Ugh" I groaned as I laid on the ground as I first see nothing but darkness, typical start to waking up, but as I lay there I quickly begin to notice several things. For one thing, my body wasn't feeling normal. I felt my arms, hands, head, face, legs, and feet. But none of them felt as they should feel. I open my eyes only to notice that they didn't "open" per say. Instead of two eyelids peeling open, one going up, the other down, it was more like the world just came into existence. I felt very confused as I looked up to the sky through a hole in a roof. Noticing I was in some sort of... run down building? 

I tried to move my head but it felt sooooo different. Like I didn't have a neck and was simply rotating a chunk of rock that was my skull. In fact as I moved my head I noticed even more things. For one, I didn't seem to have a mouth, or a nose, or even ears. I didn't feel any of those things. Other things that made me question reality was that... I wasn't even breathing.

Yeah, I felt fine, but I wasn't breathing at all. I still had most of my senses somehow. I could feel the hard ground beneath me, the smell of old stone, sight of course as I saw what looked to be a crumbling wall covered in plant life. But what caught my attention was my sense of hearing as I heard the small grinding sound of two solid object rubbing against each other.

It came from me! I immediately tried to get up and look at myself better. But even as I tried to sit I felt my body grind against the stone beneath me like rock. Surprisingly I managed to sit but oh boy did the weirdness not cease to stop. I felt round but tough and strong. My legs felt short but my arms large. I first looked down, my head barely able to, and saw something turquoise point upwards on my chest. I also saw the tips of my feet, if you could even call them that. More like two large stone-like blocks acting as feet. I then looked at my hands, two three fingered dark blue appendages. My arms looking like with two slabs of turquoise rock attached to short blue poles. 

I would've looked at more of myself but my field of vision was quite limited do to lacking a neck. I would've outwardly panicked but like a duck on water I was only kicking wildly on the inside as on the out I did my best to keep calm. "Am I... A golett?" I then said aloud, my voice my own at least, if albeit a bit altered. Like speaking through a microphone without the added volume. I tried to think of more things when... when a startling realization hit me hard enough to truly make me start to panic.

"WAH! I can't remember anything!" I shouted loudly as I hopped onto my new feet and put my hands onto my head. I mean OK not entirely true, I still could remember basic information from knowing that I was a human, what human things were, and what all things pokémon are. But my life, my personal life, was what I was missing. I couldn't remember anything from what my family was to anything I owned back at whatever I had as a home. It certainly made me feel incredibly worried for numerous obvious reasons. But one thing I did remember was my name. "My name... is Copper."

I stand there doing my best to calm down. I knew for a fact that panicking wasn't going to do me any favors. So I looked out in front of me and saw that I could simply waltz right out of this run down building. I sighed and began to walk when I noticed that I was covered in things that I didn't notice as I was getting use to my situation and now body. I felt out said body and noticed that I was covered in plants and dust. I begin to wonder why, and after a few minutes of thinking, as I did my best to clean myself up. My best guess is that my consciousness was transferred to this golett's body. It would explain why I was in what looked to be an really old building that had crumbled away into ruins. 

"I just hope the previous occupant had passed on before I took front seat... man that's weird to say aloud." I then said to myself, feeling non-existent eyebrows furrow in concern. I then shook this off and began walking. I felt awkward in this new body of mine but as I walked I began to figured out how this body worked. It was like relearning to ride a bicycle. Weird at first but you get use to it really quickly. 

Soon I was walking at an average pace. Well an average pace for a 3'03" clay automaton. Soon I found myself wondering through a forest with all kinds of plant life around me and it actually didn't take long for me to get near the edge of a long slope and spot what looked to be civilization not to far away. I looked out to it in curiosity before a sudden feeling over took me. An instinct that I think belonged to the body I was in. The instinctual need to go into what might've been a village or a town and help anyone in anyway I could. 

I sighed, feeling the weirdness of the situation persist. Before straightening up and steeling myself. I have no clue as to what's going on. But heck, I won't get any answers unless I do something. So I began walking down the slope wondering what adventure I may take part in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Just want to say that I don't know where this story will go. Maybe it won't go anywhere or maybe it'll become a nice story that I'll maybe complete one day. 
> 
> Who knows what'll happen but hopefully, it will be something fun for both me and those of you who read it.


	2. Testing New Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copper gets use to his new body and gets into an interesting situation in the town

I walk on down the slope taking my time as I oddly enough didn't feel any need for hurrying. It was most certainly an interesting situation that I was in and I couldn't help but feel a mix of multiple emotions. From fear of knowing exactly nothing about what was going on. Yet I also couldn't help but feel some form of excitement build up within me. I suppose with no memories of my human life a part of me just couldn't help but see this as a unique opportunity. 

By all means I was on an adventure. With a body kind of built for it. I didn't need to eat or drink as a golett and frankly I wasn't even sure I could truly tire either, at least not by normal means. I also couldn't help but enjoy myself as I looked around. Taking in the beauty of the forest as I walked by the trees, bushes, and smaller plant life. I could even look up at the sky and see all kinds of clouds. Helped that there was a nice breeze blowing around. Ruffling the trees' branches and its leaves. 

Some of the wind even hit me and it felt quite nice indeed. Soon the land beneath my feet even out and I was walking straight on surprisingly steady legs. I suppose goletts were made to be well balanced and sturdy. Despite the short legs they were pretty good at balancing themselves and standing tall. It felt nice to say the least. I don't remember the kind of body I had before but this one felt great on several levels. Even if it took a bit to get use too.

I then stopped walking as I thought of something. Practically all pokémon had the compacity to battle. Even among the smallest and/or weakest among them. Goletts were actually designed for manual labor and combat I looked around for a bit wondering if there were anything suitable to test my strength on. Conveniently there was a pretty large rock just laying nearby. Smiling on the inside I walked up near the rock and got ready into a readied stance. My instincts high I suddenly felt like I already knew all of the moves I could use. It was strange I hadn't the foggiest idea if I were so much as a common brawler when I was human and yet as I stare down at the giant rock ready to attack I already knew how to use what felt like three moves. 

But before that I decided to test out my stats just to get a feel for them. From what I remember of goletts they're fairly slow pokémon with decent durability and amazing physical offense but mediocre power behind firing energy base attacks. So only a few feat away from the large piece of rock I pulled back a fist and charged forth! In a burst of speed I felt like I was moving WAY faster than an average golett and when I threw the punch I felt like it held way more power than usual too! When the fist landed on the rock I watched in astonishment as a huge chunk of it shattered like glass.

I stumbled back in shock. By both the speed and power behind my basic attack. I looked at my three fingered hands in astonishment as I tried to figured out why I felt so damn powerful. Like so many things thus far it felt so weird. I cross my arms over my chest as I tried to figure out why I moved so quickly and struck so hard. After a bit of thinking I managed to remember about pokémon scientists who focused on the power and stats of pokémon. The things they discovered were things they called Nature, Individual Values, and Effort Values. 

To sum it up, the Nature affected two stats, one getting a boost, the other being weakened. Then there are the IVs and EVs. Which to keep simple, the more you have of both in your stats, the stronger you'll be overall. Focusing on my body and the power within me I felt immensely strong. Way stronger than an average golett should be and all from a instinctual gut feeling too. "Well I'll be, do I have max IVs and EVs?" I then said aloud as I flexed my arms. Which didn't have muscles in them but they still felt incredibly strong.

I can't say for sure what my nature was but I'm sure I'd figure it out after some testing. Feeling invigorated by this I began testing as much as I could. I would test my durability by slamming my body against rocks and trees. Testing my attacks on mostly rocks. With the testing of my speed and reflexes by running around and attempting tricks. I'm not sure how much time passed by the time I had figured everything out but this is what I know. I currently have Mud-Slap, Astonish, and Defense Curl for moves, all of my stats are indeed incredibly high, and that I likely have a jolly nature. Base on how powerful my Mud-Slap was. Which wasn't weak but most certainly not strong either. 

I laid my back as I rested from all of the testing I did. Thinking of all of the possibilities. It was so interesting to know that I am a pokémon and that I was capable of so many things now. Not that humans couldn't pull off incredible feats of power but they were still limited. Pokémon are capable of so much more than humans. Speaking of though... hmm... where was I exactly? When I had gotten a look at the town or village from earlier it didn't look like a human settlement. At least not a traditional one and if I really am a pokémon weren't I vulnerable to being captured? 

Oh boy how awkward that would be. Well, hopefully I can figure that part out when needed. After a few more minutes I stood back up and began to walk again. Another thing I noticed was that I was absolutely sure as to where I was going. Even though I spent a lot of time testing out my new abilities and not paying attention of my location as I did. Something in the back of my mind kept track of where I was and knew exactly where to go to get to the village or town. Was it again because I was a golett? Well if so that's pretty darn handy. It still took a while to get to the place though, I guess I was way farther away than I thought. But its as I figured I wasn't the least bit tired, hungry, or thirsty despite walking doing all of those other activities for what must've been hours. 

By the time I reached my destination it was sundown and when I got to see the place up close I... well I was left speechless. Right in front of me were, well, pokémon. Lots and lots of pokémon. Mainly of the grass, bug, and fairy variety. What was really astonishing was that there was absolute no humans. Indeed, everybody I could see were pokémon. I saw pokémon buying items, I saw pokémon going in and out of buildings, I saw many of them chatting among themselves casually. Out of all of the things I had seen and experienced up until now this was the weirdest of them all.

I did my best to process all of it and their potential implications. It was a lot to take in to say the least. Sure this was just one example but... it was a strong example of what seemed to be the norm. Was I, not in my own world? 

"Hey there stranger." I suddenly heard someone say, bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked over and saw what could be described as an elder spinarak. He was a much paler spider than other spinaraks and he seemed to be fairly fragile looking. He was resting on a some webbing nearby the entrance to the town. "Mind if I ask what brings you to Sitrus Town?" He then asked. 

"Uh..." I think quickly as I look back and up, pointing to the far away hill. "I came from up there in an old ruin. As you can see I'm a golett but I don't remember much of anything. I think I woke up from a long term slumber or something." I tried to explain, coming up with it on the spot the best I could sense I didn't think saying I was a human turned into a pokémon would be the best thing to say right now. 

"Oh... Well I'll be. The old ruins up Empty Forest? I think I heard of an old shut down golett. So that's you huh?" The green spider replied, sounding surprised but not shocked. 

"Uh yeah. But like I said I don't remember much. Aside from basic information." I explained again. 

"Well then. Do you at least have a name stranger?" the elder pokémon then asked. 

"I do. It's Copper, and you?" I asked back.

"Oh don't worry about my name. I haven't long for this world and I don't need no new person to get attached only for me to die soon after." The spinarak replied with a jovial tone. I simply stare back at him not sure how to feel about what he just said. He laughed at me for my silence before saying, "Well if you truly are clueless about this world I suggest going to see Lady Kangaskhan at her tavern. She can fill you in on any information you need to know."

"OK... where is it?" I then asked.

"Oh you can't miss it. The outside is in the shape of a kangaskhan head. Just walk straight down the path and you'll find it along the way." The elder explained happily.

I nod to him and say my thanks before I began to walk on. But as I did he spoke to me again, "Oh and do be careful. There's been some activity recently of several pokémon being quite rude and ready for a fight. Please do watch out for yourself." 

Normally hearing something this I'd feel nervous. But as I am right now? I felt more than confident enough that I'd be fine. "Thanks for the warning!" I replied as I waved goodbye and kept on walking. As I did I looked around as much as I could. I saw many interesting things, one of the most prominent was that it seemed all of the shopping was done outside, from shops where kecleon sold items, to other stores that did things that I wasn't sure what they were doing. I was especially taken aback by two stores nearby each other that were opening various colored boxes. 

One had a Xatu who would say a few words aloud before screeching loudly and through some sort of power pop open a chest. The other was a rampardos who would simply yell with pride and smash open the box with what looked to be a most powerful headbutt. Either way items would be in the chests and I simply had to wonder why those two pokémon were required. "Hmmm... maybe I'm the weird one who appeared in a normal world." I then said to myself as I looked forward. Aside from the pokémon working at the stands the rest of citizens were as described before, all kinds of fairy, grass, and bug types. 

Rarely would I see other pokémon who weren't at least part one of those types. So as a ground/ghost type I clearly stood out and it was proven by the fact that many of the pokémon around me were giving me curious stares. It was like they've never seen a golett before. I ended up waving at a few of the onlookers who awkwardly waved back before looking away looking embarrassed. I chuckled a few times enjoying the brief interactions. "Gees, I must've been a weirdly chill guy back home, I really should be all of the nervous right now." But I wasn't, I felt like I was in my element somehow. I also saw why this place was called Sitrus Town. There was an off abundance of sitrus trees between all of the buildings. 

After a fair few minutes I saw what the elder told me, a large building in the image of a kangaskhan head. But after seeing all of the stores that were in the image of the pokémon running them it hardly phased me. I walked on in pushing the swinging doors forwards as I took a good look at the place. It looked to be a restaurant of some sort, as I saw many pokémon drinking and eating food that both looked similar yet different from my world. My human instincts began to feel hungry as I smelt the wonderful aroma. But then my golett instincts became confused because eating wasn't something this body did.

It was, you guessed it, weird to say the least. I then looked over to the counter and saw her, a kangaskhan and their child in their pouch. I felt a bit stunned to say the least cause while I don't remember anything about my human life I felt the gut instinct of knowing how large kangaskhan's looked when I was human and now that I was a short 3 foot 3. The average 7 foot 3 kangaskhan was quite startling. If she didn't have such an warm aura about her I'd be intimidated just to stare at her. Apparently though I was staring long enough for the mother to notice. "May I help you?" She aske in a deep motherly voice.

"O-Oh uh..." I felt incredibly awkward before coughing and walking up to her and sitting myself onto a stool. "Please excuse me but I've just reawaken from a long slumber and seem to have lost all of my previous memories." I explained. Feeling bad about lying to what felt like such a motherly figure. But better that than saying something unbelievable. 

"Oh my... well can't say that's to uncommon. You goletts and golurks are certainly susceptible to such things as memory loss. Alright then I'll be happy to help you in any way I can. But keep in mind that I may have to pull away from our conversation at random. Got to keep the customers happy after all." She explained. 

I felt a fair bit stunned that this kangaskhan took my information so readily. It sounded like it was almost the norm for the golett line to wonder into her tavern randomly and ask for information. After recovering from this I asked the first question that came to mind. "I know this place is called Sitrus Town but other than that I don't know where I am."

"Oh well you're on the grass continent my dear." the tall pokémon explained to me. 

"The grass continent?" I asked.

"Yes, here let me show you a map." Kangaskhan brought out said map from under the counter and displayed it for me. It was the map of the world I presumed. There are five main continents in total. The Air, Grass, Mist, Water, and Sand continents." She explained as she pointed them out for me. The Grass continent which was at the bottom right of the world. "And we're around here within it." She furthered explained as she pointed at a the general area which was the top middle. 

"Wow okay. Well I at least understand the general area." I then replied, looking at the rest of the map in curiosity. 

"If you need to go anywhere. I can give you a several free maps." She then offered.

"Wait what?" I responded in surprise.

"Well it's the least I can do for someone who just woken up in a whole new world." the kangaskhan explained.

"Yeah, so you better be grateful." Then said her baby, her mother chuckling at their behavior. 

"Now now, that's no way to talk." She then said sternly before taking out five other maps wrapped up neatly before putting them into a small handbag. She then gave me it as I accepted hesitantly. I knew pokémon, especially kangaskhans, could be quite kind but this was still fairly shocking. "Now then, anything else I can help you with?" She then asked.

"Uh... anything I should know about town and this world?" I then asked and just like that Kangaskhan did what she could to explain everything to me. There a lot of pauses do to needing to take care of customers but I didn't mind as I got to get acquainted with a few of the locals and learn more about the town. I learned what Mystery Dungeons were, the expedition society, rescue guilds, along with the famous teams from rescuers to explorers. I learned where to go when I wanted items, food, and to do special things with my fighting capability if I wanted to pursue that path. I also learned the general information about the five continents and even a small bit about their history. 

Before I knew, it was night outside and as I kept talking to kangaskhan who seemed really happy to have someone to constantly talk to. Two new pokémon then came on in and suddenly the tavern went silent. I was still talking with motherly figure when this happened and paused upon realizing the sudden quiet. The Parent Pokémon's eyes narrowed as she looked over me and spotted the new customers. I turned my head and saw two rattatas, the usual type and the alolan type. Though I guess they wouldn't use that term in this world. 

The two were walking with incredible confidence as they spoke to each other casually, everyone staying quiet and ignoring them aside from me and the kangaskhan, named Molly by the way. Soon the two were at a table as the dark/normal rattata slammed their paws onto the table yelling. "We want drinks!" He spoke with what sounded like a thick accent Brooklyn accent. I had already sensed bad news upon seeing them but their clear disrespectful attitude immediately rubbed me the wrong way. There must've been something about my poster that gave this away though as Molly spoke up. "Don't bother with them. I'll deal with it." She assured me. 

I did my best to calm down as I staid sitting in my chair. The mother gently put her kid onto the floor behind the counter to keep them safe as they grabbed a couple of large mugs and filled them up with an assortment of berry juice. A minute later and the large pokémon had given the rattata what they wanted. "What took you so long!" The normal type rattata complained brazenly. But the kangaskhan kept her cool as she crossed her arms and simply scowled back down at the mouse pokémon. After a brief staring contest the purple rat then grumbled to themselves as they joined the black rat in drinking the juice. 

The parent pokémon sighed before walking away. "What's their problem?" I then asked her when she returned. "There's been a recent development in gangs appearing in our peaceful town. They haven't done anything to big yet but they have been quite worrisome. There are three in total, the Rattata Gang, the Meowth Gang, and the Murkrow Gang. All led by the evolved forms of those pokémon. The Raticate Brothers, the Persian Brothers, and a sole Honchkrow." She explained to me as we kept and eyes on the two rattatas messily slurping down their drinks without a care in the world. 

"So... they think they're hot slugmas is that it?" I then asked, getting an exasperated sigh. 

"They think they're untouchable is the problem." She answered. "Thing is no mon is willing to risk the chance of becoming a target as most of the pokémon who're here aren't fighters." 

"Well... if those two start causing trouble, I might be foolish enough to put a target on my back." I then admitted without hesitance. Molly looked at me in surprise and looked as if she were waiting for me to say I was kidding. But when I didn't she put on a serious expression. 

"Listen. It's not like anyone would complain about you putting those two in their places. But be careful, not many mons here in this town brave enough to risk their lives in order to help someone in a fight." She warned me. 

"Understood ma'am." I assured. Time passed and most of it was watching the two drink the night away. Apparently alcohol existed in this world because it looked like the two were getting a bit tipsy. They were quite a boisterous duo, saying whatever they had on their minds, and not caring who they insulted when doing so. Soon the people in the tavern began to leave as I stayed there on the stool watching the two like a talonflame. As a golett I was able to pay a lot of attention to the two and stay as still and as silent as a statue. It felt weird but at the same time I felt like I was doing the right thing making sure these two didn't start anything.

Eventually most of the mons in the tavern were gone and no one came back in. The two had several large mugs of berry juice and were drunk off their mudsdales. They were cackling and yelling as they tried to talk to other pokémon just to insult them. Even making some light threats if anyone tried to do anything to them. But I kept my cool waiting to see if the two began to do anything beyond talk. 

"Alright you two, the tavern closing now, you must leave." Kangaskhan then told them with a mother stern look that would get most to listen. But the two were so toasted I don't think they could even process fear. 

"What'd you mean toots! We can stay here for as long as we want and _drink_ as much as we want." the dark/normal rattata spoke with a drunken slur.

"YEah... so how about you just grab your brat, and skedaddle. Let us drink to our heart's content." the other rattata then commanded.

"No. Leave now." She warned, clearly showing signs of anger. But the two weren't getting the hint as they began to bare their fangs in a menacing manner. 

"Are you stupid or you big broad? We said we ain't leaving and there's nothing you can do about it." The alolan rattata spat as he and his partner looked ready to fight. 

"Oh I think she can teach you two numbnuts a thing or two. But she really shouldn't have to worry about getting her hands dirty on you two filthy rats." I then spoke up as I got off of the stool and began to walk over to the two. 

"What'd you say!" The purple mouse pokémon snarled at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot who I was talking to, let me use less syllables. Get out before I make you get out." I then warned with clenched fists at my side, normally being threaten by someone little over three times your size would make someone worried. But again these guys were just way to drunk to get the hint. 

The two hissed at me before they launched their drunken butts at me. The two of them using quick attack to knock me down with their combined might. But it didn't end well for them as they slipped right around my body with no resistance. They yelped in surprised as they slid across the tavern floor roughly. I then turned around to face them as I raised my fists. "If you two know what's good for you I suggest you leave. If you only have normal type moves then both of you are screwed, I'm part ghost type." I explained to them.

A few seconds passed as the two's drunken minds slowly began to process my words, their eyes widening in surprise, before the two's faces snarled again. "Even you ghosts aren't immune to basic attacks!" The black rat yelled.

"Yeah! We can still beat you!" The other boasted. 

I felt Kangaskhan move from behind me but I put an arm out and said. "Don't worry, leave this to me." I sensed her hesitance but she did stop moving. The two rattata rushed towards me at fairly fast speeds. Despite being dead drunk it seemed the two knew how to fight regardless of if they were sober or not. As they got near ready to give me a couple of non-typed bites. I raised my arms and caught them by their necks a split second sooner. These two were nearly as fast as I was but I was just that bit faster that I needed to be. 

Before the two could even begin to claw at my arms I hoisted them towards the tavern's swinging doors and they flew over it landing outside. I then quickly walked out myself and found the two groaning a bit as I stepped out. Seemed the two were finally starting to feel some fear as I was suddenly looming over them, well over two foot taller than they both were when they stood on their four legs. "Last chance, run or be put into a world of pain." I growled with ready fists. 

A few tense seconds later the two began to slowly back off before turning around and running away. "You'll pay for this!" they both yelled pathetically as they disappeared off into the dark town that was only illuminated by a few low lights. I watched until they were out of site before turning around to see Kangaskhan standing at the door way with a worried expression. 

"I hope I did the right thing there." I then sad aloud as I rubbed the back of my head. 

"I do appreciate what you did. But now I am worried about what the Raticate Brothers will do." She explained as she walked out towards me. 

"Got any suggestions for me then?" I asked.

"Mmm, maybe. There is a guild nearby, at the mountain right next to our town." She explained pointing towards the general direction. They should be able to help you just in case." Molly then added.

I looked at the nearby mountain before nodding. "Thank you. I'll be sure to come back and chat with you later." I then promised raising a hand. 

She smiled and grabbed it before we both shook. "Good luck Copper." She then said to me as I began to walk away. I waved goodbye as I walked on through the night. As I made a steady pace towards the mountain I noticed that I had pretty good night vision. There was some illumination but otherwise it was fairly dark out and yet I could see things deep within the darkness that I feel I wouldn't have been able to do otherwise. 

It was certainly neat to see I had so many interesting abilities being a golett. At night things were quite quiet. Most of the stores were closed and a lot less pokémon were out and about. Only a few nocturnal mons were flying or walking around at their own pace. However the longer I walked the more pokémon began to appear and they were the pokémon that Molly warned me about. I saw them starting to prowl around, numerous rattatas, murkrows, and meowths were walking around. The regional variants appearing as well. They were all giving the ones who weren't there own the stink eye with the group giving passing threats as they walked by each other. 

I began to feel nervous as I was walking right through all of them. But luckily they were all ignoring me for the time being, though I didn't want to be around for to long and find out what'll happen if they start acknowledging my existence. So I picked up the pace and began to make my way out of town. A few minutes later and I was walking up a path on the hill towards a cave in the mountain. So far I hadn't seen much other than nature but as I walked through the cave I saw what I believed to be an aron sleeping comfortably in a small hole it likely dug for itself. I walked by them though without much thought.

After a few minutes I go to the other side of the cave exiting it to see a large canyon on the other side. The guild was way below me having a Shiny Metagross head for an entrance. It was something to see as I looked at the surrounding area. All sides covered by tall sheer cliffs and no way to enter but from the front. I walked my way down towards the outer guild and after another minute of hoofing it got to the front. Where I saw a grate just before the entrance. 

I looked at it with curiosity peaking my head down the hole. "WELCOME TRAVELER!" I suddenly heard a voice call out to me. I jumped with a yelp and fell onto my behind. "WHOOPS, SORRY! SHOULD'VE STARTED WITH MY INDOOR VOICE! BUT THIS HOLE IS DEEP AND I NEED TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE CAN HEAR ME ON THE INSIDE!" I heard the high pitch, and admittedly, cute voice explain. "ANYWAYS! PLEASE STAND ONTO THE GRATE!" 

I took a moment to process this but after getting up onto my feet walked onto the grate and stood there. "ALRIGHT! IDENTIFYING THE FOOT PRINT! I'M IDENTTIFYING THE FOOTPRINT!" A few seconds passed... then a few more... then even more time passed. Before time could pass even more a sargent sounding voice began to yell. 

"WELL?! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG DIGGER?" 

"I... UM... I HAVE NEVER SEEN THESE FOOTPRINTS BEFORE!!!" I heard the squeaky voice admit. 

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU STUDIED EVERY SINGLE FEET, FIN, STUB, AND BOTTOM OF EVERY SINGLE POKÉMON IN THE BOOK!" 

"I THOUGHT I DID!" The other pokémon replied, sounding like they were about to cry. I kept silent as the two continued to go back and forth for a fair bit, feeling like I really shouldn't butt in this one.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! GUESS I HAVE TO WALK UP THERE MYSELF!" The sargent sounding pokémon eventually said. A dozen or so seconds later a gumshoo walked right out of the entrance of the metagross head. 

If I still had proper eyes they would've widen. This particular gumshoo was huge. The average was only 2'04" but this one was 4'07" Over a foot taller than I was. When he spotted me he scratched his chin for a few seconds before nodding. "Ah, a golett. Now that's a rare sight indeed. I guess I can't blame Digger for not being able to recognize your feet." He then said to himself. "So, what business do you got with the Metagross Guild?" 

"Uh... had a run in with a couple members of the rattata gang and-" I began to explain before he interrupted me. 

"Oh those trouble makers?" _hic-ptouy_ "Please tell me they finally did something that'll allow us to take care of them." He then said, sounding eager to show the gang a piece of his mind. 

"I'm afraid not sir. I'm the one who messed with them _before_ they could do anything. But now they might want some revenge." I explained.

"Oh... hmmm... well fair enough. I suppose that makes you an upstanding citizen. Willingly messing with a bunch of punks in order to stop something actually bad from happening. Well if it's protection your looking for you've come to the right place. Come in come in." He then offered me as he turned around and walked on back into the guild. I of course followed as I heard some sniffing from deep below the grate. As I walked on in I saw several hallways and even a two sets of stairs one going up and one going down. "This guild is as interconnected as it can get. Each room being connected to the other with ways to go up and down in every single room. Down stairs is where many of necessities are from the food room to the medic room. The left hallway goes to the bedroom, the right goes to the job room, and the front hallway goes to the living area where pokémon can simply hang out. Right behind the living area is the guild master's room. Though it's currently locked off to anyone who doesn't have my permission due to Master Titanium being out at the moment. Lastly up stairs leads to the training and battle area where our mons can get stronger and blow off some steam. 

He then turned back to me. "Now you should just stick by near me as I explain your situation to everyone okay?" He then asked me. 

"Well actually I was hoping for more than just protection. I just want to make sure I don't have to help take care of the gangs all by myself." I explained.

"Huh? You saying you're actually willing to go ahead and take care of our recent gang problem?" the large gumshoo asked me.

"Yes." I said assertively. 

"Hmmm... you must not know much about our guild. We only except the best and strongest in this guild. You sure you have what it takes?" He asked me.

"I think I do." I said confidently.

"Oh a confident one ay? Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that." He then replied before ushering me to follow and I did. The two of us making our way through the middle tunnel. After a few seconds of silence I began to hear a fair amount of noise and chatter at the end of the hallway and soon enter a large room full of large powerful looking pokémon. If I had a jaw it would've dropped. 

I saw a Dragonite, a Tyranitar, a Salamence, a Garchomp, a Hydreigon, a Goodra, a giant Kommo-o, and a Dragapult all lounging on a couch conversing with one another. I saw a Machamp, a Gigalith, a Gengar, and a Alakazam playing some sort of board game. I saw a Slaking, a School Form Wishiwashi, and a Aegislash resting in in a pool of water. I saw similarly large pokémon like the gumshoo next to me. Them being a Alolan Marowak, a Vikavolt, a Lurantis, a Salazzle, and a Mimikyu, all playing some sort of sports game that seemed similar to basket ball. 

I was so astonished by all of these heavy hitters among pokémon that I almost failed to noticed the much smaller unevolved pokémon. Which were all scurrying around doing their own thing and playing with one another. "The young small ones are the children of all of the other mons you see before you. All of then well trained and destined to join our ranks." the large gumshoo explained. "These aren't even everyone actually. Some are out on long missions across continents and others are already fast asleep." He explained to me.

"I uh... wow." was all I could say.

"Still think you stand a chance at joining?" he then asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. Intimidated by the powerhouses in front of me. But then I remember why I was so confident before. This body was among the strongest a golett could be and so I should still have a chance to join. "Yeah, I really do." I said with calm assertiveness."

"Hm... well you got guts I'll give you that." The sargent sounding pokémon replied happily. "ATTENTION PLEASE!" He then suddenly shouted. Causing all of the pokémon from big to small recognize the authority and rush over to stand in front of the large gumshoo. "YES SIR!" they all yelled with complete respect. From the looks of it this gumshoo was either second in command or incredibly respected, or both. 

"I have someone to introduce! This here golett has come to us for a bit of help! He had a rough encounter with members of the rattata gang! While he managed it just fine by himself he now likely has a target on his back! While a confident little fellow he doesn't have to much pride to see he can't deal with an entire gang all by himself! So he's here to get some helpful hands and maybe even join the guild!" the large gumshoo explained. 

I then felt everyone's eyes on me the instant he stopped talking. I suddenly felt the need to... to... uh I wasn't sure really, my mind had quickly went blank from the sudden pressure I felt from everyone's gaze. I was glad that my face had no facial expressions. "Introduce yourself." the tall gumshoo then said to me.

"Oh right! I am Copper! It's nice to meet you all!" I then said with as much bright energy as I could. 

"So you want to join this guild huh?" Said the gigalith from earlier as he began to walk forwards, his heavy feat making casual smashing sounds against the hard floor. "Sure you know our reputation throughout the five continents?" He then asked me.

"Uh... afraid not. I have only woken up recently from a long slumber and have lost all memory of my life before then." I explained, making the room fall silent again. 

"So you want to join the guild without having a single clue about the world you're in?" Asked the dragonite. 

"Well I've learned lots since I've woken up and I'm smart enough to know that joining a guild would be a good way to use my capabilities. We golett are designed to fight and serve all mons." I pointed out to them.

"But are you even strong enough to join?" the gigalith asked. "What moves do you even know right now?" He then asked me.

"I know Mud-Slap, Astonish, and Defense Curl." I listed off. "So I'm not high level but I've tested out my strength and I'd say I'm among the strongest of my kind." I boasted casually. Everyone fell silent again but I noticed by their various expressions it was because they were thinking about what I had said and not out of bewilderment. 

"Ha! That's a pretty bold claim but there's only one way to prove your strength and that's with a one on one battle!" the gigalith declared before a roggenrola began to walk forward. "This here is my son, Granite. He's been trained to limit and has been blessed with incredible natural strength. He shall test to see if you are worthy of joining." 

I looked down at the small rock creature who was almost two feet shorter than me. But I knew not to judge a pokémon by their size. "Alright... a fight it is then." I accepted, curious how well I'll do in a genuine battle. 

"Alright! I'll show you what I can do!" The Mantle Pokémon declared loudly as they hopped up and down with incredible energy for a rock. 

The large gumshoo looked down at me with intrigue. "OK then... Graphite, go fetch our Audino." He then ordered the gigalith who nodded as the rest of us went towards some stairs which led to the second floor. A minute later and I was standing on the other end of a battle arena. Which was outside on the roof of solid stone with nothing more than an arena that was drawn on to indicate it was for fighting. I looked around seeing nothing but rocks and stone for many miles. 

The gumshoo walked to the middle of the arena and began speaking after he coughed. "ATTENTION! This fight has only a few rules. Both sides will fight each other until one or the other is knocked out or receives a major injury! Both fighters may use whatever they have to win the fight there is no such thing as cheating or low blows! Either side can give up but must speak loud and clear in order to do so! Do the both of you understand!" 

"YES SIR!" Granite answered as they jumped up and down, ready to fight.

"Understood!" I called out readying my fists. 

The second in command raised their left arm before swinging it downwards. "BEGIN!" with that the stakeout pokémon jumped away as Granite immediately began running towards me at surprising speeds. Letting out a warcry as he went in for an attack. But I was ready for him as I brought back a fist and the instant he was in range threw it. But in that instant the small moving rock planted their feet into the ground as they shimmered the second I landed my punch. 

A lout sharp sound of something hard hitting something harder rung out as I pulled back my hand in great pain. I hissed as the little guy laughed in triumph before going trying to hit me with a basic attack likely knowing I was part ghost type. But instinctively I did what he did to me as I curled up and raised my defense. He thunk the side of his head onto my body and recoiled in just as much pain as I did. Crying out in shock as I stood up and suddenly realized that this fight could potentially go on for a while. 

I quickly tried to retaliate with a mud-slap. The mud forming within my own hand before I flung it right at my opponent less than five feet away from me. But the little guy had recovered way quicker than I thought he would as his body suddenly shimmered again only for him to suddenly disappear from sight! I was left stunned at the sudden burst of speed before feeling my gut be kicked hard enough to send me tumbling backwards. 

I grunted in pain as I rolled back onto my feet after using another instinctive defense curl. I then saw another flash of shimmering light before an blow so fast I could not see it hit me on my side, then the back of my head, and then sweeping me off of my feet! I couldn't process what was happening, how was the roggenrola moving so damn fast?! I kept using defense curl while shielding my face, seeing it as my weakest spot. 

Soon I maxed out my physical defense but was taking several dozen hits a second. I could feel my body shake and rumble with every super speedy blow. My only conclusion is that Granite had some sort of speed boosting move. Most likely Rock Polish if I had to take a guess. With it he had now completely out sped me utterly. There was no way for me to beat such speed without some serious maneuver. 

Suddenly, my golett instincts took complete control. Natural functions within my mind empidid into this body from the moment it was created. Told me exactly what to do. I timed the attacks hitting my body. Sensing the briefest of openings in Granite's attacks. He was after all a fresh kid who still had a lot of room for improvement. Which meant he wasn't aware of when he was vulnerable. 

Suddenly when the mantel pokémon was about to strike me from the back again I spun around and yelled as loudly as I could. Letting out an earsplitting robotic cry that made Granite yelp and stopped dead in their tracks out of nothing more than sheer surprise before I then struck the rock type in the gaping hole that was its ear. They yelped in pain flinching as I took this chance to lay down some payback. 

Suddenly I began spamming mud-slaps at a rapid rate. Flinging my arms and hands as fast as I could and absolute drenching my opponent in their greatest weakness. An energy base attack that was super affective against them and with the added bonus of lowering Granites accuracy. He groaned in pain as I unleashed everything I had only for the small living rock to recover briefly and run out of the way. Only now with its giant ear clogged up with mud they had no idea where I was. I panted from both the pain and the energy I had used.

The battle has been brief but it certainly shows how even the briefest exchanges can be intense. Honestly though I wasn't sure what to do next, kind of felt like a stalemate now, as Granite's speed will make them near impossible to hit but their lowered accuracy will make it nearly impossible to hit me. The two of us stood still for a few moments before we silently agreed on one thing. The only way this fight will end is if we purposely charged at one another and hope for the best. 

I began running straight at my opponent as they stood still, waiting for the right moment to strike do to being accentually blind, I pull back my fist getting ready to put all of my strength and weight into it. Then just when I was in range I threw my punch the same instant Granite went for an attack. The two of us took each other's hits head on, Granite hitting me first with a kick, as I hit them right afterwards with a solid punch, both of us stumbling back quite a few steps. We both ended up staying on our feet as I feel the damage I took all over my body. 

But I still had energy to burn. Granite suddenly falls backwards unable to go on. Gumshoo moved in quickly and inspected the little guy before swiping his arms outwards. "Granite is unable to battle, this the victor is Copper!" He then declared. 

Silence hit the air as I looked out at the others who were watching. They were looked fairly surprised, Graphite looked quite shocked. "Iron Fist." Everyone suddenly heard as they looked over at the large Kommo-o. "Having faced many fellow fighting types I can recognize the special ability by simply getting good look at their hands, especially when clenched. Copper's punches are basically a fair bit stronger than average. It was just enough a different to snag him the win." The 7'10" dragon/fighting type explained. 

"huh... so that is my ability." I then said aloud, I had a feeling I had Iron Fist but I couldn't tell for sure. 

The large gumshoo had the audino come over and begin healing up Granite. He then turned to me, "Hmph. Well, that showed us what you're made of newbie. I think this fight showed us you're more than qualified to join our guild. Unless any of you have any objections." He then said as he looked at the spectators, aside from Graphite who looked a bit bitter no one had any objections. "Very well then. I shall go and get your official items ready for you by tomorrow. For now though let Angle tend to you and show you to your new quarters. I'll come get you tomorrow morning." he explained before walking off without giving me any time to respond. 

I didn't mind to much though as I felt fairly tired from the fight. It was really short but I guess at these lower levels fights aren't going to be too long. Especially if it's a fight between equals. I soon sit down and wait for Angle the Audino to come over and start healing me up. I gave them my thanks, "No problem young one. I'm just glad you're both so tough. Makes my job healing you both much easier." 

I nodded the best I could and she soon finished healing the damage. Strange how pokémon healing worked, it helps keeps you healthy and able to fight, but overall it doesn't really heal your stamina. So while I felt my body get back to 100% my overall energy reserve was still drained and I'd have to get that back the old fashion way. It would seem that while I had infinite stamina I didn't have infinite energy. Or was it that my body could only handle using so much energy in succession considering that the golett line theoretically suppose to have an infinity engine of some sort. Either way it was still a fair bit of effort to walk after that fight and follow Angle who had Granite resting in her arms. "That was quite the fight for a couple of inexperienced mons. I think most would shutter the thought of imagining you two fighting once you get some actual experience under you." She said aloud. 

"I agree. I think I only really won that fight because we goletts are made for both combat and labor." I admitted.

"Mmm, that does makes sense. Well we shouldn't talk to much, you really need to get some rest. Sounds to me you've had a busy day base on what Graphite told me." Angle noted as we got to the bottom steps and began to walk towards the sleeping quarters. 

"I could use the rest." I agreed, searching through my inbuilt instincts and finding that I might actually have the ability to more or less turn myself off. Like putting myself on sleeping light mode or something like that. It was really hard to explain but it was a golett's version of sleeping and regaining energy. Soon we arrived at the rooms and there were many with stairs going up and down. 

"We have many vacant rooms that aren't being used at the moment but each room can house four mons at once. So it's your choice if you want to sleep alone or with their permission sleep within the same room as others." Angle then offered me. 

That was an interesting choice and I did give it some thought but ultimately, "I'd prefer to be alone. I want to get comfortable first before choosing to sleep in the same room as another." I then answered. Angle nodded and asked me to stay put for a bid as she went ahead to get Granite into his room. After a few minutes of patiently waiting she came back and showed me to one of the rooms. It was at the end of the first row on the left side and when I entered on in I saw a big old pot of water near the entrance, a cluster of three barrels on the other side of the room, and four stacks of hay resting in four mon-made holes. 

"Barrels are full of preserved food for breakfast, this pot is full of water that has a NeverMeltIce at the bottom to keep it cold, and the hay are the beds." Angle quickly explained. I nodded to her finding this otherwise really plain room to be just fine. It honestly felt the same as if I was introduced to a normal hotel or motel room with all of the bare essentials. Nothing spectacular but it was good enough. 

"Have a good night." Angle then said before waving goodbye as she left. 

I quickly got myself nice and comfortable on one of the stacks of hays sitting down and taking everything in for a moment. A ton of things happened today. I woke up as a Golett, got into a town set up in a forest, realized I was in a world of only pokémon, got into a bar fight with two members of a dangerous gang, went to an apparently highly ranked guild, and things just barreled on through from there. Yet despite all of that I found myself coping really well. Was it because of my personal memories being gone? My natural calm nature as a person? Or maybe because being an automaton who's part ghost type curved my ability to feel fear and anxiety.

Well whatever it was all I can do now is do my best and deal with what's happening. I sighed before finding my inner light switch and turning myself off allowing me to enter slumber without hassle. My life was going to be an eventful one for the next while no doubt about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this much. I can guaranteed at least a couple of chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story thus far and if you have any criticisms or ideas for improvement. Please do share them in the comments below.
> 
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. All I'll say for now is that this story may or may not go anywhere. Just something I wanted to try my hand at to see if I can make something out of it.


End file.
